chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Eagle
The Israeli Military Industries Desert Eagle was a gas operated, fifty caliber handgun that was famous for being a ridiculously powerful weapon to be held in the palm of a soldier's hand. The weapon was famous for being able to take down engine blocks. They are extremely rare to be found in the 33rd Century, and most of these are working replicas. Some collectors have attested that finding a working 20th Century Desert Eagle in 3200 was like looking for a planet that supported life naturally. Difficult, but not impossible. Description The IMI Desert Eagle was first produced in 1982, first directly by Israeli Militari Industries. From 2009 onward, Desert Eagles were produced by Magnum Research. The company has been producing handguns ever since, and every now and again, Desert Eagles are made either as a special military order, or as a working replica for a gun collector that wishes to have a piece of history on their walls, even though since the 21st Century, multiple fifty caliber handguns have been made. That being said, none of them have ever gotten close to replicating the sheer panache of the Desert Eagle, whose shape, sound, and action have immortalized it. The Desert Eagle also redefined the term 'Hand Cannon' The Desert Eagle was chambered generally in three flavors - .357 caliber, .44 caliber, and finally .50 AE. As one moved from the first to the last, ammunition gets bigger, and the magazine size grows smaller to compensate for the huge bullets. While the latter two have been found to exist in the 33rd Century, the .50 Action Express is the gun that collectors want to find. Naturally, after over a thousand years of existing, these handguns can be modified to fire a greater variety of rounds. Some accounts of Laser Desert Eagles, complete with slide action to relieve heat, exist. From 1982 to 2300, there have been nearly 40 'Marks' of Desert Eagles, each with an improvement over the other. MkI - MkVII are impossible to find and have only been seen in photographs. However, anything above a MkXIX is believed to exist in Human Space. MkXLs can be specially ordered from Magnum Research. As a weapon itself, the Desert Eagle is not an optimal choice for a sidearm. The weapon has too large of a bullet to be practically used as a backup weapon. Against unarmored targets, a .50 AE is considered overkill. Against materiel though, it can find some use. However, the weapon itself had even more of an effect without even having to be fired. Sheer intimidation factor came into play when everyone sees that one of these monster pistols comes out. Anybody who has seen an action movie knows what a Desert Eagle is, and what it can do to someone. Those who do manage to get their hands on one of these old models never tend to let them go, some of them only release them when they're pried from cold dead hands. Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *Shadow in the Dark *The Terran Incident *Infested *Warpath *Deception (Mentioned Only) *The Job of a Lifetime (Mentioned Only) Trivia *A Desert Eagle was owned by Captain Chris O'Connor, who had found the weapon while on Talahan V. The Captain was forced to defend himself from a rebel armed with the handgun. O'Connor picked up the weapon, and recognizing what it was, kept it for himself. He named the handgun 'Dizzy'. Category:Weapon Category:Handgun